


Alternate Dimensions?!?!?

by Fanoflitrrallyeverything



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanoflitrrallyeverything/pseuds/Fanoflitrrallyeverything
Summary: You were a little on edge as you walked home, but it was pretty normal, considering you lived in New York. When you get basically kidnapped by someone who looks just like Sebastian Stan, you decide to help him. After he drags you into his dimension, you find out that you're now in the MCU.____^______^______^_____^_____^___________^_____^THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION.





	Alternate Dimensions?!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will depend on my mood. I currently feel pretty productive, so I've decided to post this.

I looked into the Alley I was passing, just to make sure no-one was going to jump out and mug me. I was _always _uneasy. Especially since I was a skinny 14 year old girl. Who, unfortunately doesn't look very menacing.

I can be menacing though. I had done quite a bit of Karate when I was younger. By younger, I mean I was probably somewhere around 8 -12. I sadly never managed to grow any muscle during those years.

I stopped walking when I reached the corner. And I was about to cross the street when I felt a hand cover my mouth, and another grab my waist. I get yanked back, and as I'm thrashing around, I hear a voice say, "Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt ya'. Just calm down!" I probably shouldn't have, but I listened to the voice and stopped thrashing.

Once I had completely stopped moving, the hands left my mouth and waist. I immediately whipped around to face my attacker. When I had turned around, I was greeted with the face of Sebastian Stan.

After pushing my first few garbled thoughts, I spoke, "Seb- Sebastian Stan?" I gripped my backpack tightly as he looked at me in confusion. "What? Wha- no. Who is Sebastian Stan?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with the idea for this while I was just sitting in the dark, right before I went to bed. I wrote it down, and went to bed. I also have most of this story planned out. Though. I am open to suggestions. They may just not be used.


End file.
